1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessing data over computer networks, and more particularly, to accessing information on the Internet, or World Wide Web (Web) with a personalized browser system. In one embodiment, the information relates to enhancing ecommerce functionality.
2. Background Art
Access to information on the Web is typically accomplished by invoking a program known as a Web browser. The browser acts as an interface between the user and the Web, accepting input from the user and obtaining data and services by sending requests to servers or other computers at other locations on the Web, and retrieving and displaying documents or pages from the Web. FIG. 1 illustrates this scheme. Primary examples of commercially available browsers include Microsoft Internet Explorer and Netscape Communicator. Many traditional services and business transactions are now carried out over the Web in this manner, and ecommerce has become a critical activity for businesses and consumers.
Although filled with valuable information and services, the Web is often difficult and time consuming to use with current browsing technology. In many ways, accessing the Web resembles the outdated mainframe network model with the browser playing the role of dumb terminal: much of the information needed is locked up in centralized databases, served up one page at a time to individual users who must know and remember where the information is that they are looking for.
To improve Web usage, search engines, such as Google™ and Altavista™ have been created to provide a more effective means for users to locate information on the Web. Browsers also include functionality to assist a user in relocating information by storing URLs for user-selected Web pages. This simplifies the user's future access to these bookmarked Web pages.
However, these improvements provide helpful features but are inadequate. Search engines are not personalized to a user and require a user to enter effective queries for accurate results. Moreover, searching for information through a browser requires a user to go to a separate search page to enter each query. A user must return to this search page to run subsequent queries. Moreover, standalone Web sites create islands of functionality and data that are not transportable across the Web. A user must manually navigate between sites and interfaces, which often involves repetitively logging in or form filling at each site and entering the same information repeatedly, such as inputting personal contact data, credit card data, etc. Attempts have been made to provide automatic form filling. These are reflected in Kikinis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,259 entitled Apparatus And Methods To Enhance Web Browsing On The Internet; Gupta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,079 entitled Method and System for Automatically Filling Forms In An Integrated Network Based Transaction; Environment; Light et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,380 entitled Automatic Web Based Form Fill-In; Kelley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,029 entitled Web Browser Form Enhancements; and Larsen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,700 entitled Automated Forms Completion For Global Information Network Applications. The foregoing patents are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.
Accordingly the state of the art is such that there still is inadequate real interactivity between a user and the Web sites or other network sites accessed through a browser. Users must directly act on information, rather than setting intelligent preferences that then automatically act on the user's behalf. Users are increasingly demanding such advanced functionality integrated with other functionality to automate and streamline a user's web experience. The other functionality may include online search systems that provide more personalized or context relevant results; online shopping information systems that provide users with personalized or context relevant information; systems for storage of user profiles and preferences; systems for tracking, storing, and retrieving of records and information related to users' online transactions; and systems for automated data entry into online forms and data entry fields.